


Lor' Luv a Duck! The Author Tried

by sweepingdonut



Category: AO3, Original Work
Genre: Bad Writing, Cockney Slang, English but not, Gen, Slang, Translation Website Used, Writing, deadlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Blimey! Writin' is 'ard an' deadlines are awful. Nuff said, yeah?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Lor' Luv a Duck! The Author Tried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



Gawdon Bennet! Once upon a time in da faraway land known as da in'ernet, a lone author attempted ter write when exhausted. OK? Why did they not wai' until they was well rested ter create their masterpiece? The answer was a simple one: poor time managemen' an' loomin' deadlines. Know what I mean? But blimey, they didn't wan' ter 'i' what dreaded default button, nor 'ave da exchange's moderator 'i' i' fer 'em, but da seconds was tickin' down ominously….. Nuff said, yeah?

In da end, they fucked up. The exchange gods won an' now they've gone an' lost their good writer status. How awful fer 'em, ain't it?


End file.
